Shh, Daddy's Here
by SkyFlowerCloud
Summary: A small moment with baby Bandit and her Daddy, Gerard Way. Kinda Fluffy. Please R and R! Based on a picture I saw on a friends phone. K  For ONE swearword and that's it.


**_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, GERARD WAY, BANDIT WAY OR LYN-Z WAY. I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS AND IT IS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY._**

**...**

**Now that THAT'S over with, enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

A loud wailing sound broke through the silence of the night at the Way residence. Lyn-Z groaned and rolled over to face her husband, "You take care of it this time...I'm exhausted..." Gerard Way removed the pillow from his head and stared at her sleepily, "Fine, but you owe me a coffee in the morning..."  
He sat up, ran his hand through his red hair and cleared his throat. Hazel eyes flicked to the alarm clock on the wooden bedside table.

_3:30 AM_

Gerard groaned in exasperation and the wailing continued.

"You better get going," Lyn-Z said, snuggling into a pillow beside her, sighing, "She'll be crying all night if you don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going..." He stood up, stumbled to the bedroom door (it was still dark, he hadn't bothered to turn the light on - there was no point), opened it and padded out into the dark hallway.

The wailing got louder as he approached a door on the other side of the hall, it had a small plaque reading: Bandit Lee Way's room. Gerard's hand closed around the latch on the door and slowly pushed it open. The room was small, but cozy. It had bay windows looking out across the yard and white, silk curtains framing them. The walls were dark and covered in shadow until Gerard flicked on the light which bathed the room in a white glow. The cot was in the centre of the room and he made his way sleepily towards it. He looked over the wooden bars and stared at the tiny being that made the noise. Bandit was laid there, crying. Her eyes were screwed shut, her mouth was open and her cheeks were flushed red. The corner of Gerard's mouth twitched up and he reached into the cot, wrapping his hands around his baby's torso. He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. Gerard walked to the small sofa in the room and sat down, adjusting Bandit in his arms as he did so.

Gerard yawned and slowly started to rock Bandit in his arms, singing softly to her.

"_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink,  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded,  
Call my aunt Marie,  
Help her gather all my things,  
And bury me in all my favourite colours,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,"_

Bandit's crying slowed into small whimpers and Gerard looked down at her, a small smile on his face. He flicked a piece or red hair away from his face and continued singing,

"_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you,_"

Bandit hiccuped softly and stared up at Gerard with wide, un-blinking eyes. Gerard laughed quietly and started the next verse,

"_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see,  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _  
_Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo,  
But counting down the days to go,  
It just ain't living,  
And I just hope you know,_"

Time passed, but Gerard made no move to leave - even though Bandit's eyes were slowly started to droop and her breathing was slowing.

"_That if you say,  
Goodbye today,  
I'd ask you to be true,_"

Gerard stood up and walked to the cot. He placed Bandit gently into it and pulled her blanket over her. He then thought of all the gifts that his friends had given her: A music box from Mikey and Alicia, a dream-catcher from Ray and Krista and a small locket with her name engraved on it from Frank and Jamia. Gerard straightened up from where he had leaned over the cot and Bandit whimpered quietly.

"Shh, Daddy's here..." Gerard smiled and laughed softly again as he looked at his sleeping daughter. He quietly made his way out of the room and back into the hallway. He closed the door but quickly turned his head to look at the cot again.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you,_

Gerard walked back to his bedroom and back to his bed. He climbed in and snuggled into the warmth. Lyn-Z was asleep with her back to him. Gerard smiled. He remembered all the shit he went through and how he got through it. He thought of that he didn't get through it, Lyn-Z and Bandit wouldn't be there with him.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving..._

But he did it. He was saved and his life was perfect. He felt happy. Complete.

_...you... _

**[END]**


End file.
